Mamá
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/Hemos desayunado en silencio en el enorme salón del escondite, no falta comida pero nos falta el ánimo y la alegría.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**M**amá.

* * *

Mamá, ¿Sabes? Tengo miedo, ¿Recuerdas cuando era pequeño? Me abrazabas y me decías _'Todo ira bien Tsu-kun'_ y yo te creía, porque en ese momento tú eras lo más preciado en mi mundo, lo único que quería por siempre. Mamá.

_Tengo miedo. _

Tengo amigos, a Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, Chrome-chan, Haru, Kyoko-chan, hermano mayor, Hibari-san, Mukuro y Reborn.

_Tengo muchos amigos mamá. _

Los aprecio mucho, como cuando era pequeño, ahora son ellos mi mundo, lo más preciado, pero siempre seguirás la primera de mi mundo.

_Mamá… tengo miedo, ¿Y si desaparecen? _

No estamos en época de ser inocentes, estás en Italia mientras yo estoy en Japón, a pesar de que podemos vernos si contactamos tengo miedo de que alguien te aleje de mí, eres mi mamá.

Hoy Reborn se enteró que el padre de Yamamoto murió asesinado, en circunstancias espantosas, Yamamoto lo encontró en el suelo con golpes en el rostro, el cuerpo y balas en su pecho, parecía que se divirtieron con él, tenía una nota en el pecho _'Vamos a por ti Tsunayoshi-kun'_. Me siento muy culpable mamá, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

No puedo mirar a la cara a Yamamoto, siento que me odia, y sé que no tengo perdón, si él no estuviera en la mafia seguramente su padre estaría vivo, pero no pasó eso.

Bianchi esta en una misión que no se sabe nada, está desaparecida hace tres meses, Gokudera no dice nada pero sé que esta preocupado por su hermana, Fuuta también, Lambo e I-Pin ya no salen a sus clases, están en guarida escondidos como vulgares ladrones, tienen miedo, a pesar de que Lambo es mi guardián no deja de ser un niño y un hermano pequeño para mí.

_Mamá… no sé que hacer. _

Gokudera está cada día más pálido, no come bien, está investigando a Byakuran, dice que es el deber de una mano derecha estar al cuidado de su jefe durante veinticuatro horas al día, ya no fuma mucho, no puede salir del escondite y sus cigarrillos no pueden ser comprados, si sale todos sabrán que es mi guardián. Estamos refinados en el escondite como ladrones, como lo peor del mundo, como gusanos escarbando en el lodo fétido.

Yo estoy en mi oficina esperando las respuestas de Irie, tengo la tensión alta, cada ataque que da Byakuran a la ciudad me hace estremecer, no de miedo, si no te pena y pesar, están muriendo muchas personas por mí mamá.

_Mamá… ¿Alguna vez pensaste que yo acabaría así? _

Hemos desayunado en silencio en el enorme salón del escondite, no falta comida pero nos falta el ánimo y la alegría.

Haru y Kyoko están desaparecidas desde ayer, si Ryohei se entera que su hermana está desaparecida me matara, no me importara.

Ayer mientras Haru y Kyoko salían de las clases de la universidad desaparecieron en un parpadeo. Tal vez Byakuran ya investigo que ellas también son mi familia.

_Mamá… Byakuran está matando a cada miembro de mi preciada familia. _

¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Hoy Lambo e I-Pin tienen la misión de encontrar a Haru y Kyoko y traerlas al escondite, mis hermanos pequeños están luchando por mí mamá.

Se alistan, I-Pin se pone su traje de lucha, en sus ojos negros y bonitos hay el dolor, había dejado la mafia pero ahora yo le estoy truncando esa posibilidad de una vida normal, soy un mal jefe, mal hermano y mal miembro de la familia.

Mamá… hoy me encontrare con Byakuran, solo lo sabe Gokudera y Reborn, pero él, mi tutor no puede venir conmigo, está cada día peor, apenas puede mantenerse en pie, está más delicado, tengo el presentimiento que con un suspiro puede ser derrotado, aunque no se lo digo.

¡Reborn querría levantarse y matarme!

Me despido de Reborn con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba.

¡Venceré!

Es una promesa.

Mamá… tengo miedo. El coche en que estoy me siento solo a pesar de que Gokudera está a mi lado, tiene un cigarrillo en la boca, el último, mira al frente pero el humo no me molesta, porque no está encendido, saca sus cajas un momento y los mira y luego los guarda, saca de su anillo la cadena.

Salimos y él está a mi lado, mi guarda espalda, mi amigo, mi hermano.

―Gokudera-kun…

―¿Si décimo?

―Te lo dejo todo en tus manos.

Me mira con sorpresa, quiere hablar pero los soldados de Byakuran aparecen y me hacen una seña para entrar y retienen a Gokudera. Yo le sonrió.

―¡Décimo! ―grita, casi puedo escuchar el desgarro de sus cuerdas vocales. ―¡Décimo!

Se abren las puertas y entro, Byakuran esta sentado en un sofá solo de color blanco, me sonríe y yo le miro.

_Mamá…_

Entonces él me hace una seña y yo me siento al frente, sus ojos lavandas me miran con diversión, hablamos, mentira, él habla, ríe y se burla.

_Se burla de mi familia mamá._

Yo asiento a cada pregunta y niego a veces, luchare, venceré.

Venceré.

Byakuran me apunta con una pistola, yo estoy demasiado sorprendido, se levanta del sofá y camina con lentitud, siento el arma frio en mi sien.

_Mamá… quiero verte de nuevo. _

_

* * *

_

_N/A. Una nueva perspectiva de Tsuna cuando su madre 'esta' desparecida con su padre, es decir, el Tsuna adulto no el pequeño. Espero que os guste, y apreciaría si me dejáis comentarios como lo hice. No sé si esta IC o tal vez demasiado OoC. _

_¡Espero vuestros reviews! _


End file.
